


Dyson's Quest

by Katalina_84



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalina_84/pseuds/Katalina_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries Dyson has known that he would one day have a great destiny. He came to believe that was Bo.  How wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

The first time Dyson had the dream it was less than a month after his Dawning.  


He was hunting. Running through the deep forests of his homeland on four legs, his senses were alight. Not scenting or tracking, he was going too fast for that and yet too slow to have sighted or even heard his prey. Chasing… he was chasing … something. He knew not what he chased nor why, only that he must find it … claim it … make it his own.  


In the distance, his ears perked to the faint splash of water on rocks. A stream? … Yes! He knew instantly that his quarry would be found near the stream. Slanting towards the sound, Dyson kicked up his pace stretching out with every fiber of his being towards his goal. Sighting the river, his heart leapt with joy, as if he was coming home after the longest of journeys.  


Suddenly, out of nowhere a large she wolf leapt into his path forcing him to skid to a stop. Dyson’s first instinct was to challenge her, to fight. Did she not stand between him and his long sought after prey? But he hesitated; he had long learned to recognize the stance of an alpha. While that position could be inherited from parent to child, every Alpha must also prove himself/herself before the pack by defeating all challengers. Defeating an Alpha could mean inheriting the responsibilities and should never be done lightly.  


As Dyson was contemplating his options, the she wolf spoke to him in a voice he recognized immediately from his Dawning. It was the voice of the Wolf Spirit: guide, protector, and mother of all animal shifters.  


“You’ve run a good race, young wolf.” The Wolf Spirit told him continuing to block his path. “But the time to finish your quest has not yet come.”  


Dyson wined, still feeling the desperate pull to find that which he had been desperately hunting.  


“I have great plans for you young wolf. Your choice will change the world of both Fea and Shifters. And when the time is right you will find the home, the family, the pack that will continue your legacy for ages to come. But you must be patient young wolf and stay the course.”  


Each time the dream fades and Dyson slips into wakefulness, he feels the emptiness and longing for that which would complete him.  


Over the centuries, the dream would return sporadically with little change. Always the intense hunt and always the Wolf Spirit would stop him. At the lowest moments of his life, like when Stephen was killed, the dream would come again as if to strengthen his resolve. After he met Trick and then Bo, he fought so many battles alongside the woman he called his mate. Even though she had not chosen him, she seemed to fill the gaping hole in his heart that the dream would bring to the fore. He believed that he had completed his quest with Bo.  


Then, almost two years after defeating Hades, Dyson began to learn how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dyson's Dream continues

That night the dream started out the same: the intense longing, the desperate hunt, the cell-deep knowing that he was nearing his goal. As he nears the stream, there is a part of Dyson’s brain expected the Wolf Spirit to stop him as she always did. Then Dyson heard a sound that he had not heard in hundreds of years.

A wolf howl calling for help, but not just any wolf’s howl. It was the call of his best friend, a man he had watched grow from a pup and felt do guilty when he was unable to prevent his death. Stephen waited for him at the edge of the stream and for a moment Dyson felt like a pup himself as he greeted his old friend.

For a moment, Stephen’s wolf returned Dyson’s enthusiastic greeting, but then he took off along the edge of the stream refocusing Dyson on the hunt. Away down the stream they found a place to ford and as they scrambled up the far bank, Dyson saw the scenery change to one that was obviously on the edge of a modern town. Cocking his head to the side, Dyson looked at Stephen wondering why they were there.

Stephen led him towards a one level house and nodded toward the sliding glass window. Inside the house Dyson saw a large tall brunet women dancing around a small kitchen making what looked to be sack lunches for several people.

“She’s my daughter.” Stephen told him. “I have been waiting so long to introduce you to her.”

“Daughter?” Dyson asked, “How is that possible? I knew you your whole life and Ciara never told me about having a child.”

“I couldn’t,” Ciara said as she walked up to them. “I took an oath that I would never speak of my child with Stephen while I was alive. I gave my blood oath to the goddess Frigga. In exchange for protecting my daughter from my new husband, I gave my daughter’s life and her fate into Frigga’s hand.”

“How were you able to hide your pregnancy from the King long enough to give birth?” asked Dyson.

“I didn’t give birth.” Ciara replied. “Frigga told me that the fate she planned for my daughter would not come to pass for mange centuries to come. She took the seed of my daughter from my body and held her in stasis all these years. Then, a little over thirty years ago Frigga implanted that see in the body of a human woman.”

“Human?” demand Dyson aghast. “Your daughter was born and raised among the humans?”

“Her life has not and will not follow a normal path.” Stephen tried to explain, “Lady Frigga foresees that she could make huge changed in the world of Shifters. She will be more able to reshape our traditions if they were not ingrained in her too early.”

“But she still knows nothing of the Fea, let alone Shifters.” Ciara gently reached out to Dyson’s shoulder. “She will need your guidance to understand our world and who she is.”

Dyson looked again at the young women who was now helping a short, older women shuffle down the hall. “How is it possible she has no idea that she is? Her powers should have come in during puberty?”

Stephen tried to explain. “Lady Frigga wove her magic to suppress her powers until the time was right. It has actually caused here several health problems that will slowly clear up as her powers begin to develop.”

“We have shown you all we can now, brother. The rest is up to you. Will you take up this quest? Will you find our daughter, protect her, and teach her what she needs to know to forge her own path in our world?”

The dream began to fade as Dyson looked into his old friends eyes. “On my blood honor,” he vowed. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lost Girl, especially Dyson. I have never thought Bo appreciated him enough so I thought I would give him someone who will. This is my first fanfic. I have no Beta so I greatly welcome comments. I own nothing.


End file.
